Parenting
by Calliope-Beautiful Voiced
Summary: Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide thinks that nothing can be harder than lead an army... They were utterly wrong... [One-shot]


**Hello!**

 **So, I've watched the new trailer for** ** _Transformers The Last Knight_** **, and, I must say, the scene where Optimus tries to terminate Bumblebee was a little... shocking. Especially because in** ** _Age of Extinction_** **he admitted that he raised the warrior... But it gave me this silly idea!**

 **Primerverse: Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide has been best friends for many years, and they have endured lots of danger and troublesome situations; but, by working together, they'll most certainly survive, and win the civil war that has been ravaging the planet.**

 **Nothing can be harder than lead a whole army... Or so they thought, until a very yellow sparkling made them experience the one thing that's more demanding than the army:** ** _fatherhood_** **.**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there's a big chance for you to find grammar mistakes in here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers_** **franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **PARENTING**

 ** _[Over four million years ago]_**

"What the…?! Bumblebee! Come back here, this instant!" Ratchet, holding a syringe, yelled at the young sparkling who ran off the med-bay's door, ignoring his order.

Ever since the Decepticons attacked the few nurseries that there were, the Autobot army found itself in the duty of sheltering as many sparklings and caretakers as they could. At first, the medic didn't really minded it… It was their job after all. So, he just put up with it, and agreed to help the caretakers, and to offer his medical services for both, to wounded warriors that returned from the field, as for little children who had to go through their usual checks up.

It wasn't a big inconvenience. In fact, it helped him to take his mind away from the war for a couple kliks.

However, there were occasions, such as this one, that made him have second thoughts, while remembering why he never reproduced…

Bumblebee was one of the youngest kids that roamed around the outpost since Ironhide returned from his battle near the place where the day care was; and he was, also, one of the most energetic. It was hard to make him stay still for his medical checks, especially when the big, red, bulky mech passed walking by the med-bay's door. Every single time he recognized the weapons specialist, the yellow sparkling simply ran off to hug him; and, every single time, the adult mech simply chuckled and kneeled down to return the embrace.

It was a laughable scene to see Bumblebee's tiny body wrapped by Ironhide's massive arms; but most of the soldiers never said a word about it, or the weapons specialist would have their heads…

Yup. The yellow sparkling considered the bulky red mech his guardian, though the soldier never claimed that title ―despite of being bonded, and have had considered to become a creator a couple times before the war started; the mech never truly saw himself as guardian's material. Ratchet, on the other hand, was considered the grumpy uncle…

And how not to be thought in that way? Especially when he tended to yell for almost everything, and was frowning most of the time. Besides, it was unlikely for sparklings to like medics…

"Bumblebee! I mean it!" Ratchet said, walking out of the room, after the kid… Only one problem: when he exited the med-bay, he didn't see any trace of the child. "Bumblebee?" No response…

Sighing, the old medic started to walk down the hallway, looking for his runaway patient.

"Bumblebee, this isn't funny." He said, while looking around for the escapee, still with the syringe in hand…

Yes, he guessed that it was the injection what made the sparkling flee; after all, none of the youngsters liked to be pricked. But none of the others were this troublesome! Sure, the rest of the sparklings usually cried and kicked at the first glimpse of a needle; it was expectable. But Bumblebee defied all kind of patience: as soon as he sees the instrument, the yellow little mech, literally, jumps off the stretcher, and runs out of the medical bay.

Yes, this wasn't the first time that Ratchet found himself hunting down the sparkling through the base. Though, usually he founds him after a couple kliks… It seems that the lad was becoming better at hiding from the medic.

After a joor, the old mech stomped the floor with his right foot, while placing his free hand on the side of his hip.

"Alright! This is beyond ridiculous! I have other patients to attend, and don't have time to play this silly games! So, Bumblebee, come out _right now_!" He snarled, frowning deeply.

"Ratch?"

The white and orange mech turned around, finding his old good friend Ironhide looking at him with wide eyes. He was with Jazz, first lieutenant, and Blaster, communications chief; or, as the medic liked to call them: the two oversized sparklings of the crew. They were fonder to have fun than anything else; but they were decent soldiers, he had to give them at least that. Besides, Optimus himself picked them up as high ranked officers, so his own opinions didn't really matter…

The three warriors were dirty and scratchy, filled with fresh scars. They obviously returned from a mission, when they bumped into the medic, who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the main hallway, holding a syringe and talking alone, hoping for a sparkling would materialize out of the thin air. When they saw the old good mech behaving so strangely, nor Jazz nor Blaster knew what to think; but Ironhide… That was another story.

As soon as he descried his good friend roaring at the vacuum of the room, the weapons specialist knew what happened, or, better said, he knew _who_ happened. Chuckling, the red mech crossed his arms, and cocked his head to the left, while arching an eyebrow.

"Bumblebee ran off again?" He wondered, amused.

Ratchet huffed, and made an annoyed face, crossing his arms.

"He's clearly copying you…" The older bot commented, his anger talking.

Ironhide laughed again, and shook his head, while dismissing his two companions. Though not being the official guardian of the kid, he had to admit that he liked that sparkling; so, he offered to help his friend to find the missing child. Besides, knowing how much Bumblebee liked him, Ratchet's chances of finding him before nightfall were higher this way.

Biting his lip, the medic agreed. And, so, both adults started to wander around the outpost, calling for the young mech to come out. Both of them were sure that, as soon as the little bot hears the weapons specialist's voice, the yellow sparkling would come out of his hiding…

But, as the time passed, they started to become nervous, and started to consider theories. The first one was that the child started to feel tired and returned to the room they dedicated for the nursery… But, when the caretaker said that she thought that the missing sparkling was with the medic, that theory fell. Second option: he hid with the supplies (probably looking for candies or something…).

Nope.

Okay… No reason to panic.

Ironhide wasn't the only bot that Bumblebee liked, so, maybe he was with Sideswipe and his twin; after all, those two liked to play with the sparklings…

It wasn't the case either.

Alright, so, they had a sparkling running free around the base, without any sort of supervision. Still, no reason to panic. He couldn't have gone far! Right?

"What rooms are we missing?" Ironhide asked, trying hard not to hyperventilate.

"Besides the troop's quarters? That would be the wash racks, and the command center." Ratchet said, trying to think straight. There was no way for him to lose a sparkling; less of all in a perfectly closed environment. So, the logical conclusion was that Bumblebee was hiding somewhere inside of the base, and, all he had to do, was figure out where exactly. "There're only two logical places where he could've gone. It will be faster if we split up." The command center was locked, and a password was needed to access it ―that way they made sure that the sparklings they were protecting didn't enter the room by mistake―; so it was promptly discarded as a possible hideaway. "I take the quarters."

"Ok. I'll look in the wash racks." The red warrior said, and both mechs walked off.

Ratchet stormed through the troop's quarters, calling for Bumblebee, saying that this little game of his was no longer funny. Eventually, since he didn't receive any answer to his constant callings, he started to ask to the soldiers if they have seen the little mech running around. Reality fell on him like a bucket of cold water when none of the men saw the child. Starting to panic, the medic excused himself, and went to the room where Ironhide was searching. "Please be there, please be there, please be there…" He was begging.

But, when he met with a terrified weapons specialist, the medic had to admit the terrible truth: they lost a sparkling. The kid could've ran out of the base when the doors opened to receive the teams that were returning from their missions… Scrap. How were they going to inform about this to Optimus?!

Sure, the sparklings were the caretakers' responsibility, but this particular child was under Ratchet's supervision when he went missing. "No options then…" The older bot thought, while starting to walk towards the command center to report his failure. Fortunately, he wouldn't endure this alone, since Ironhide offered to go there with him. After all, both of them searched for the kid, so both of them failed.

Once they were in front of the locked door, both mechs started to wonder what Optimus's reaction would be. After all, they knew him ever since he was a nobody, a clerk called Orion Pax who worked at the Hall of Records; so they were aware that this guy wasn't the kind of person who explodes in rage. However, the Prime also promised to protect the all the sparklings that they were capable to bring to safety, so there was a slight chance for Optimus to show disappointment, or anger at them for losing one…

Taking a deep vent, both, Ironhide and Ratchet, opened the door… only to find Bumblebee comfortably recharging in Optimus's arms.

"Bumblebee?!" Both of the newcomers shouted.

The blue and red mech took his eyes away from the holographic map he was analyzing, to dedicate a questioning look to his two best friends, who were staring at him with their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. He didn't understood their reaction. Sure, it wasn't an every day's sight to find a Prime with a child on his arms, but, when he found the sparkling outside the room, crying because he got lost… Well, he couldn't help it. With or without Matrix of Leadership, he still was Orion Pax in his soul. Yes, he probably should've took the little one back to the nursery, but he was required at the command center immediately. So he allowed the sparkling to enter, if he promised to remain still in a corner, until he was capable of returning him to the caretakers.

The little one accepted, but fell asleep as the meeting with some of the generals lasted longer than expected.

The reason why he was carrying him, was because the sparkling started to cry due to a nightmare, and he seemed to calm down when feeling someone near him.

"B-but… He… How…?" Ratchet found himself unable to talk properly, surprised for this outcome.

"Optimus, how long has he been here…?" The red bulky mech asked, trying to talk for both of them.

"Around five or six joors." The taller mech answered calmly. "I found him lost, but I couldn't take him back to the nursery, nor could I leave him unsupervised. So I believed most logical to allow him to remain with me, until I could take him back with the group." He explained, looking at the sleeping child. "However, since you're here, Ratchet, I would appreciate if you take care of this for me. I'm afraid that I won't be able to leave for another couple joors, and this child is already tired."

"S-sure…" The medic walked up to his friend and, carefully, received the slumbering figure of Bumblebee. Oh, boy… He never thought that he would be this happy of seeing him safe and sound. Sighing, he knew that he had to apologize for the inconvenience… After all, the child was under his care when he went missing. "I'm sorry, Optimus. I was supposed to look after him, but… I just turned for a moment, and he ran off."

"It's alright, no damage was done." The Prime said, dedicating a tender smile to his old friend.

With the adults' chatting, the little yellow bot shook between the medic's arms, before yawn and open his optics. After blinking a couple times, and rubbing his face to fully wake up, the sparkling was able to recognize the old white and orange mech who was holding him, and the red bulky warrior that was behind him. Happy of have been found, Bumblebee's reaction was immediate: he threw his little arms around Ratchet's neck and started to cry, saying that he was sorry; that he tried to go back to the med-bay, but he couldn't find the way.

"It's… Ok." The old medic said, patting the sparkling's back, trying really hard not to explode as he would have in other situations. "But don't run off like that again! You worried us!" He added, putting the child on the floor, so he could see him face to face.

"I promise…" The yellow bot said, looking his pedes.

"Good. Now, let's go. Your caretaker is worried sick too." Ratchet said, straightening up, and offering his hand for the sparkling to take.

However, before leave, Bumblebee ran back to Optimus and thanked him for making him company for the afternoon. Smiling, the tall adult kneeled down to be closer to the sparkling's eye level, and told him that the pleasure was his, while stroking the little one's head. Then, unexpectedly, Bumblebee gave him a hug before go to take Ratchet's hand.

On the way out, the child also greeted Ironhide, who winked an eye to him.

After the medic and the sparkling were gone, the weapons specialist turned to look at his friend, who was getting back on his feet.

"Is it allowed to hug a Prime?" He asked, chuckling.

Optimus simply shrugged. He was yet too new in the business to know what was off-limits, but, considering that the gesture came from a sparkling, he was sure that nobody would mind it…

Well, at least, Bumblebee was safe and back with the rest of the group…

... ... ...

 ** _[Some vorns, and a puberty, after…]_**

"For the last time, kiddo: you're not up to this **_yet_**!"

Ironhide was having a heated argument with a hotheaded Bumblebee, who, being a youngling, tended to show off in the trainings, forgetting about the most important rule when working in teams: your ego cannot be before the team. Thanks to this, the now teenager mech has failed his past five trainings; however, he still pretends to sneak out and go to battle whenever he can… Like at that very moment.

Fortunately, the old weapons specialist caught him right when the yellow trainee tried to go out of the base, following a unit that was going to a battle. And, if Bumblebee wasn't happy about have been caught, Ironhide was sure tired of going through this argument over, and over again…

"I can help, 'Hide! I'm ready!" The youngling retorted, refusing to listen a word the experimented warrior said to him.

The red mech frowned and crossed his arms. He hated to do this, but he wasn't leaving him many options.

"Training room. **_Now_**. You're making twenty rounds of training." He said, while pointing towards the said facility.

" _What?!_ Oh! C'mon…!"

"Do you want it to be forty?" Ironhide quickly asked, arching both eyebrows, while narrowing his eyes and placing both hands at the sides of his waist.

Defeated, Bumblebee dropped his door-wings and walked away, muttering curses under his breath. Then, suddenly, he stopped and turned to look at his guardian.

"You know? The other trainees are already fighting in the battlefront, while I'm stuck in here with you!"

"The others actually passed their training."

"But…!"

"Fifty rounds, for talking back!" The red mech interrupted the kid, while pointing towards the training room.

Roaring, the youngling stormed away.

The red mech sighed, and massaged his neck. "I need a drink… I _seriously_ need a drink." He thought, while walking towards the room where they kept the supplies. Ever since the sparklings they were protecting became younglings, the caretakers started to beg for help to the warriors… Mostly because they couldn't keep them inside of their rooms, as the teenagers felt the need of doing things. To make it worse, there were some femmes in this group, thing that, in Ironhide's vocabulary, was also known as 'reasons for the overexcited mechs to fight each other, trying to impress them'.

Even Bumblebee was doing that…

Ironhide still remembered, two or three quartex ago, when he found the yellow bot checking out a young femme who was practicing her shooting. Ever since, the youngling started to be more reckless in the trainings. Unfortunately for him, nothing he did seemed to impress the lass…

The red mech chuckled, recognizing himself in the poor teenager. After all, he wasn't any different when he met Chromia… Well, except in one thing: whenever he messed up, the cerulean femme (also a trainee of the War Academy, such as he) would most likely kick some sense into his processor. She would _literally_ kick some sense into him… Or punch it, depending on how pissed she was…

He could've worked with that; but he would never approve the disrespect that the teenager was showing to all form of authority. It was a little attitude issue that started around a quartex ago. At first, ok, he could ignore a little disrespect; the kid was growing and testing his sprouting independency… However, as Bumblebee kept getting further away from him and his two best friends, all the alarms started to ring inside of his head.

Like a couple weeks ago.

Since the youngsters were in training, they were starting to spend more time and share more places with the troops, including the small room that was used as a cafeteria, and as a theater whenever the leaders needed to make a public advice. For so, it wasn't strange to find Bumblebee refueling with his pals at that place; but, it was weird for Ironhide to find him there considering the _time_. He was supposed to be in practice with Jazz.

"Bumblebee?" The red mech called out, and the yellow youngling's door-wings stood up in fear, recognizing the voice. The teenager turned around to see the adult. "What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be in practice." The weapons specialist asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Um… I… was released earlier?" The youngster tried to trick him.

Fortunately, he wasn't a good liar. Unfortunately, it just sealed his death sentence…

"Kids, if you have any self-preservation instincts, you'll leave this room… due yesterday…" The red mech threatened the other younglings, until there were only him and the yellow bot, who sighed in annoyance. "Since when do you skip classes?" He asked.

"Oh, c'mon, 'Hide… It's no big deal!" Bumblebee complained, getting on his feet.

"No big deal?" The weapons specialist repeated in disbelief. "There's a war going on, out there, kiddo; and, if you wanna live it through, you **_must_** know the things we're trying to teach you." He added, frowning and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You're making it sound as if it were the end of the world, or something…" The youngling kept complaining, while rolling his eyes. "Everyone skips a class, at least once in their lives; it's not like I'm the only one who does…" He said, extending his left arm towards the table where the other younglings were.

"I don't care if the others plays in the smelting pits of Kaon, kid! I'm concerned about you!"

Bumblebee looked away, while mumbling something.

"What? Speak clearly." The adult demanded.

"I said: why you care? You're not my trainer!" He yelled, glaring.

"Oh, really?" Smirking, the weapons specialist placed his index on the side of his helm, activating the commlink. The yellow mech arched an eyebrow at the action, not understanding what was going on. "Optimus, sorry for interrupt your meeting. I found out that Bumblebee is misbehaving; so, I request that the kid is transferred to my training group. I'm gonna put him into shape." He couldn't help to chuckle at the astonished face that the teenager made.

Ever since, the yellow youngling has been under his intensive training methods; and, though it took a long time, finally Bumblebee started to straighten up… despite that he still tried to skip some classes sometimes, and/or tried to escape from his watch and go to fight in the front…

Ok. His attitude was yet a work in progress.

Sighing, the warrior decided to go and supervise Bumblebee during his punishment… realizing that the youngling _never_ made it to the training room. "Not. _Again_." Ironhide thought, growling, and walking off to look after the rebellious teenager. "Thank Primus I never had children…" He added, while calling his men, asking if anyone had eyes on the runaway trainee. Only one of them saw the youngling wandering around the command center.

So he was with Optimus…

After he got lost when being a sparkling, Bumblebee saw the Autobots leader as some kind of extra guardian; so, when he wasn't with Ironhide, nor Ratchet, he was with the Prime. Grunting, the warrior went straight to the said room, decided to drag the mech out of there, and force him to go trhough sixty exercises…

But he didn't had the need of reprehend the lad: when he entered the room, the weapons specialist found out that Bumblebee was apologizing with the tall red and blue mech, who was sternly looking at him with his arms crossed. It was the picture of a disappointed sire reprimanding his stubborn child.

"I'm sorry, Optimus. It won't happen again…" The youngling was saying, door-wings and head dropped.

"Good. Now, I believe that you owe an apology to Ironhide." The adult said, with a nod. Then, sighing, he placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder. "I recognize your spirits, Bumblebee, but you must understand that you're not yet ready to face a real fight. However, that day may never come if you keep failing your trainings." He added, arching an eyebrow.

This called the youngling's attention, who quickly jerked his head and rose his door-wings.

"I will improve! I know I can do it! I just…"

"You just need to get your head off the clouds, kiddo." Ironhide cut in, smirking and crossing his arms. Bumblebee was surprised of seeing him there. "Now, I can train you, show you the techniques, and give you the weapons; but it's up to you to actually made use of the knowledge that I'm trying to pass over to you." He added, narrowing his eyes in annoyance at the stubbornness he has been forced to endure for the past couple of stellar-cycles…

"I will be a better soldier from now on. And that's a promise to both of you." Bumblebee said, confidently, and strangely serious for the first time in his life.

Nodding, the red mech took him back to the training room.

It took a little bit longer than expected, but, soon enough, the lad was the best of his class. He was yet overconfident, and loved to talk a little too much, but there was hope… At least, Ironhide thought that he was ready to be raised to scout. Yes, it wasn't what the youngling wanted (he was aiming to become a warrior, like the red mech), but it was a good start. Maybe, in due time…

Who knows?

... ... ...

 ** _[Tyger Pax]_**

Optimus Prime was on his way to the medical bay, attending to an urgent call from Ironhide and Ratchet. Both of his friends told him that something terrible happened, but refused to explain it over the commlink… It wasn't until he reached the place that he understood: Bumblebee, his most trusted scout, and the mech that he himself helped to raise, was lying on the stretcher, covered in patches. His biolights were twinkling, indicating that his body was debating between a permanent power off, or remain functioning; his yellow paint was almost completely peeled off, and his throat was torn out. The fact that he was yet alive was close to a miracle.

"What happened…?" He asked, unable to hide his surprise and pain.

"Megatron. He intercepted Bumblebee when he was on his way to deliver the attacking coordinates…" Ironhide explained. Then, he sighed. "This was my fault. I should've assigned him more partners. I thought that Mirage would be more than enough, but… It seems that Bucket-Head ambushed them; took Mirage as prisoner, and… well…" He could only gesture towards the young mech.

Megatron? Optimus couldn't believe his audio-receptors. What was he doing at Tyger Pax?! He was supposed to be at his base, inside the walls of Kaon, not in the battlefield! If he would have known that the warlord was surveilling the area, he would've never sent Bumblebee there! The only reason why he allowed Ironhide to assign the youngling to this mission, was because it was supposed to be of low risk!

Feeling that he was starting to hyperventilate, the Prime asked Ratchet to give him the medical report.

"The internal damage was… extensive. I have repaired most of it, but he still requires help to keep his spark beating; though I have no doubts that Bumblebee's pulse will be stable in the next joor, there is… there is another matter that proved to be more challenging." The oldest of the three mechs said, while pointing the light to the patient's throat. "His voice-box has been ripped out. I can repair the circuits left, but I can't heal what's not there…" He said, before let out a sad sigh. "I'm afraid that Bumblebee won't be able to talk… ever again…"

The blue and red mech looked at his medic in pure horror; his processor was struggling with the mere thought of it, of Bumblebee doomed to a mute existence. Oh, Primus… Why did he agree to let him go to that accursed mission?! Feeling a little dizzy, though trying hard not to show it, Optimus pleaded Ratchet to consider all possible treatments, and excused himself. He went back to the command room, and locked himself in. He needed to be left alone for a couple kliks. He needed to think.

Think? What was there to think?

Thanks to him a youngling that could be his was lying on a stretcher, with a war wound that would affect the rest of his life! What was there to think, to consider, about such thing?!

As a Prime, he was given the responsibility of looking after his people, of protecting them, even at the cost of his own life. And, yet, all he has done this far has been ruin the lives of others; the warriors that returned torn apart were increasing in numbers every day. Most of them were people who prepared their whole life for this, because they were either law enforcers, or soldiers… there were even some Elite Guards. And, yet, under his command, they weren't up to the challenge that the Decepticons represented.

Rage started to take over him as he kept thinking about what Megatron did to Bumblebee… Wasn't it enough for that bastard to have tried to kill Ariel stellar-cycles ago?! She was left to die with a shot in the chest, as if she was nothing more but scrap; and, judging by the scout's state, Megatron didn't treated him different…

An unstoppable rage started to brew inside of his chest. In normal circumstances, he would have never even dreamed with it; but the fury in his spark was making him plot twenty different ways of killing the warlord, the mech who he once called friend, and helped, because they shared the same ideals… Or so he thought…

Next morning he was meant to lead an attack to one of the Decepticons largest outposts, because they were getting too close to their base, and the _Ark_ wasn't ready yet. In his current mood, if the silver grey gladiator happened to stumble upon him, the Autobot leader had no doubt that the battle would end with Megatron lying on the ground… lifeless…

Especially, if Ratchet was unable to save the youngling that he practically raised…

Suddenly, the door hissed as it slid open, revealing a wobbly Bumblebee, trying his best not to fall flat on the ground. What was he doing in here? He was supposed to be resting, to be recovering from the attack! But, instead of that, he was right at his door, trying to ignore the pain of his wounds as he limped up to Optimus, leaking small drops of Energon on his way.

At some point, one of his legs gave in, but he never met the floor. Optimus, with a speed he never knew he possessed, hurried to hold the scout, preventing his fall. What was he doing? How did he come this far without help? Utterly worried, the adult tried to take him back to the med-bay, but the youngling stopped him, and, while getting free from the Prime's grip, forced himself to straighten up and salute.

Ironhide and Ratchet appeared at the doorframe at this point, and, as Optimus, they couldn't believe their eyes. Bumblebee… He…

He wanted to complete the mission, no matter what… He didn't want to fail to any of them, especially not to Optimus Prime. So, with one last effort, he took out a sub-spaced datapad, and surrendered it to the tall mech. A husky, shrieking sound came from out of him, and the three adults, though they could only guess, had to admit that it resembled to a "reporting, sir."

Optimus couldn't believe it.

Despite of the damage inflicted to his body, Bumblebee's spirit proved to remain untouched. He was decided to become a warrior that would make these three mechs, who made such a big effort in raise him, proud; and no war, not even Megatron himself, would keep him from accomplishing his dream. Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime were his guardians, his family, and he would do whatever it takes to prove that he deserved them.

Unable of doing anything else, the blue and red mech decided to ignore all protocol and simply embrace the youngling, while telling him that he was sorry… That he never mean any of this to happen to him.

Since he couldn't talk, Bumblebee limited himself to nod, and reassure the adult by returning the hug. It was the first time they did this since that far away night in which he, being a sparkling, fell asleep in a chair, and the Prime cradled him between his arms because he started to cry due to a nightmare.

After remain like that for a couple kliks, Optimus noticed of his two best friend's presence.

"Now, go with Ratchet, and rest." He said, looking at the scout, who nodded, and turned to leave.

The medic and the weapons specialist hurried to help him stand. In brief, the three of them were out of the command center, where the Prime looked down at the datapad that the youngling just gave him.

Sire of that lad, or not… He was, and he would always be, proud of him.

... ... ...

 ** _[Present day]_**

Many years has passed since the end of the war, and Bumblebee, now fully an adult, was casually walking down the streets of the new Iacon City, in company of his two own sparklings. It was a nice set of twins, a mech and a femme, who inherited a perfect mixture of his and their carrier's personalities.

"Don't go so far! Wait for me, kids!" He yelled at the two siblings who were threatening with running away at any time. Fortunately, this time, they listened and waited for their sire to reach them.

The yellow warrior, as soon as he was with his kids, grabbed the little one's hands before resume their stroll. They should've been home twenty kliks ago… His bondmate was going to kill him; in fact, he was feeling her anger within his own spark at that very moment. "I'm in trouble…" He thought, while trying to send her some calm. After all, their sparklings were with him, right? No harm done.

"Daddy, who's that?" The femme asked, while pointing at a big screen in which Optimus was being shown, while talking with some members of the High Council.

A warm smile appeared in the yellow mech's lips.

"Remember daddy's stories from the war?" He asked, receiving a nod from both sparklings. "Well, _that_ is Optimus Prime." He said, and a surprised gasp escaped from his kids' open mouths.

"Is he one of your guardians?" The little mech wondered, cocking his head.

Right… He once told them that he didn't have creators, but that three great mechs became his guardians and role models, protecting and raising him, while fighting the Cybertronian Civil War… This far, he has only named Ironhide and Ratchet (who was no stranger to the sparklings, since he was the family's medic); but, despite had mentioned that the third's name was Optimus, he never disclosed that he was a Prime. Maybe, it could be a little hard to imagine that he was raised by the owner of the Matrix of Leadership... Honestly, even he found it hard to believe.

Chuckling, Bumblebee dedicated one last glance to the screen in which the blue and red mech was yet talking.

"Yes. And I learnt a lot from him." He said, remembering all the memories he shared with his guardians.

"Will we meet him?" His son asked.

"Maybe one day."

That said, the three of them resumed their way.

But, thinking it seriously, why shouldn't he take his kids to meet the mech who raised their sire?

 **THE END**

* * *

 **About the end: I felt that it would be cute to see Bumblebee as a proud sire, and, the only way to make that scene even more mellow was to make some mention of Optimus. So... Ta-da!**

 **Tell me what you think of this silly, little idea of mine!**

 **See ya around, in some other crazy story! Bye!**


End file.
